


Meet me where the cliff greets the sea

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dramatic, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa è la terza ff della mia raccolta su Supernatural. Lucifer è ormai entrato a far parte dell'allegra brigata dei Winchester che, volenti o nolenti, devono sopportarlo mentre si adoperano per cercare i Cavalieri dell'Apocalisse e fermare la fine del mondo. Una notte, però, Gabriel inizia a sentirsi male in un modo molto strano... sarà forse colpa di uno dei Cavalieri? E così Lucifer si occuperà del fratellino, mentre i Winchester e Castiel andranno ad affrontare il nemico!<br/>Grazie a tutti quelli che leggono e commentano le mie ff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte prima

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliseia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/gifts).



**Meet me where the cliff greets the sea (prima parte)**

_Come, taste the wine race the blind_ __  
they will guide from the light  
writing noughts till the end of time.  
Come, surf the clouds race the dark  
it feeds from the runs undone  
meet me where the cliff greets the sea! 

_(“Elan – Nightwish)_

“Bene, si può sapere che accidenti sta succedendo qui?” chiese Dean, visibilmente infuriato.

Si trovava in una lussuosa pasticceria e davanti a lui c’erano Gabriel, felicemente intento a divorare paste e brioches, e Lucifer che lo guardava divertito e, di quando in quando, provava ad assaggiare qualcosa. Per lui, che era stato rinchiuso in una gabbia per millenni, era tutto nuovo.

“Che cosa sarebbe questa, la rimpatriata tra fratelli?” continuò, con aria disgustata.

Erano ormai trascorsi tre giorni da quando Lucifer era stato _accolto_ nel gruppetto, con la benedizione di Castiel che preferiva averlo sotto controllo, la soddisfazione di Gabriel e l’evidente malcontento dei due Winchester. In quei giorni, il Diavolo non aveva mostrato tendenze pericolose per loro ma, ovviamente, Dean e Sam non si fidavano per niente di lui e avevano cominciato a pensare che, pur non facendo nulla di concreto, Lucifer li stesse comunque boicottando, facendo loro perdere del tempo prezioso nella ricerca dei Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse.

E adesso questo!

Dannazione, la loro missione non era sicuramente quella di far scoprire al Diavolo le delizie della gastronomia!

“Volevo che Lucifer assaggiasse qualche dolce” spiegò Gabriel, perfettamente a suo agio. Aveva superato con invidiabile nonchalance il fatto che il fratello maggiore avesse tentato di ucciderlo…

“Oh, poverino…” commentò sarcastico Dean.

“Guarda che non è una stronzata come potrebbe sembrare” rincarò l’Arcangelo. “Se Lucifer comincia a trovarsi bene nel mondo così com’è, con le cose belle che anche gli umani possono offrire, non avrà più alcun motivo per cercare di distruggerlo. Io le _penso_ le cose, sai?”

“Così sarebbe questo il tuo _piano B_? Cercare di _convertire il Diavolo_? Geniale…” brontolò il giovane Winchester.

“Ad ogni modo, Gabriel, mi sembra che sia tu ad aver svaligiato la pasticceria” rilevò Sam. “Sapevo che ti piacevano i dolci, ma questo è ridicolo! Sembra che ti abbiano appena liberato da un campo di concentramento…”

“Sì, forse ho un tantino esagerato” ammise Gabriel, osservando con occhio critico la quantità di vassoi _vuoti_ presenti sul tavolino davanti a lui. “Magari è solo che oggi mi sento meglio e, di solito, quando sono felice, ho voglia di festeggiare con dei dolci.”

“Beh, perdonaci se non abbiamo nessuna intenzione di festeggiare con voi due” tagliò corto Dean. “Andiamocene, Sam!”

E i due Winchester fecero dietro-front e uscirono dal locale immusoniti.

“Che cos’hanno i tuoi amici?” chiese allora Lucifer, con un sorriso beffardo. “Sono sempre così nervosi… Dean si farà scoppiare una vena, alla fine.”

“Credo che non siano molto contenti della tua presenza” replicò Gabriel. “Forse pensano ancora che tu voglia convincere Sam a farti da tramite.”

“Beh, si sbagliano. Ora come ora mi trovo benissimo così e ho tutto ciò che mi serve.”

“Allora lasciali perdere, si abitueranno a te, prima o poi” concluse Gabriel con un ottimismo quantomeno ingiustificato e riprendendo a gustare una pasta ripiena di crema pasticciera.

 

Quella sera, nella stanza del motel in cui si erano fermati, Dean e Sam discutevano appunto della presenza di Lucifer in mezzo a loro.

“Non credo di riuscire a sopportare oltre la presenza di quel figlio di puttana sempre tra i piedi!” esclamò Dean. “Castiel avrà anche i suoi motivi, ma allora perché non se lo porta a spasso lui?”

“A me sembra incredibile l’atteggiamento di Gabriel, invece” replicò Sam. “Voglio dire, ha tentato di ucciderlo e adesso gioca a fare il fratello maggiore come se niente fosse. Gli ha curato le ferite più gravi, ma non quelle sulle ali che gli avrebbero reso la pienezza del suo potere… è chiaro che vuole tenerlo soggiogato, possibile che Gabriel non lo capisca?”

“Ma dai, è affascinato da quel bastardo, si vede lontano un miglio. Che cosa ci troverà, poi, lo sa soltanto lui…”

La loro conversazione fu interrotta dall’improvvisa apparizione di Lucifer nella stanza. Dean, colto alla sprovvista, soffocò un grido di sorpresa.

“Ma che cazz… la vuoi piantare di apparire in questo modo, pezzo di stronzo? Se il tuo piano è farmi venire un infarto, ci stai riuscendo!” reagì il giovane.

Lucifer, però, non raccolse. Aveva una strana espressione sul volto: se non fosse stato assurdo, i due Winchester avrebbero potuto definirlo… _preoccupato_?

“Gabriel sta male” disse. “Venite con me, io non riesco a capire che cosa abbia, non so niente delle vostre malattie!”

Dean e Sam si apprestarono a seguirlo, sebbene poco convinti.

“Gabriel sta davvero male? O forse sei tu che gli hai fatto del male? Non sarebbe la prima volta, no?” sibilò Sam.

“Io non avevo alcuna intenzione di fare del male a Gabriel nemmeno quella volta” fu la gelida risposta del Diavolo, che fissò i due Winchester con uno sguardo terribile. “Siete stati voi a metterlo contro di me, ricordatevelo. E adesso venite e non perdete tempo a starnazzare!”

Quando i tre entrarono nella stanza di Gabriel, trovarono l’Arcangelo disteso sul letto, pallidissimo, che si raggomitolava tenendosi le braccia strette sullo stomaco e gemeva pietosamente.

“Ha cominciato a fare così, all’improvviso” iniziò a spiegare Lucifer, ma Dean e Sam non lo ascoltarono. Si precipitarono accanto al povero Gabriel e cercarono di soccorrerlo.

“Gabriel, che cos’hai? Sei ferito?”

“No… io… non lo so… ho tanto male…” riuscì a dire l’Arcangelo, indicandosi lo stomaco.

Sam sembrò sorpreso.

“Cioè… vorresti dire che hai… mal di stomaco?” chiese, incredulo e preoccupato.

“Ci credo, oggi si è ingozzato di dolci come un maiale!” commentò Dean.

“Ma non capisci, Dean? Gabriel è un Arcangelo, il suo metabolismo non è come il nostro, ha sempre mangiato così e non è mai stato male. Se ora soffre tanto significa che ha perso troppo potere ed è soggetto alle malattie umane” replicò Sam.

“Insomma, potete fare qualcosa o ve ne state lì come due deficienti a guardarlo lamentarsi?” intervenne Lucifer, seccato.

“Guarda che è colpa tua se sta così male… se tu non lo avessi ferito, non avrebbe perso tanto potere!” ribatté Sam.

Lucifer scrollò le spalle, infastidito, poi si sedette sul letto accanto a Gabriel e lo strinse tra le braccia.

“Se le cose stanno così, posso occuparmi io del mio fratellino” disse. “Voi, piuttosto, potreste fare un’altra cosa…”

“Io non prendo ordini dal Diavolo!” reagì Dean.

“Nemmeno se si tratta di eliminare un Cavaliere dell’Apocalisse?” fece di rimando Lucifer, con uno sguardo strano.

“Di che accidenti parli?”

“Di Famine” rispose Lucifer. “Questa è opera sua.”

“Senti, se stai cercando di confonderci e ingannarci in qualche modo…” iniziò a dire Sam, ma il Diavolo lo interruppe con veemenza.

“Siete due idioti! Quando Famine si trova in un luogo, per nutrirsi esaspera le dipendenze degli individui e prende le loro anime. Gabriel è goloso di dolci, no? In qualche modo, Famine deve averlo influenzato e lo ha portato a mangiare fino a stare male” spiegò Lucifer, stringendo a sé il fratello minore. “Voi dovete trovare Famine ed eliminarlo. Non m’importa niente delle anime degli uomini che può aver preso, ma non voglio che faccia del male a Gabriel.”

“Okay, in fondo eliminare quel bastardo fa comodo anche a noi, però tu non ci stai dicendo tutto” intervenne Dean. “Questo tizio, dici, si nutre delle anime degli uomini, ma allora perché sta facendo del male a un Arcangelo? E un’altra cosa: chi ha tirato fuori Famine dal cappello?”

“Famine era già sulla Terra, io… beh, l’ho potenziato per i miei scopi, ma non immaginavo che avrebbe potuto fare del male a Gabriel. E’ più sicuro eliminarlo” rispose Lucifer, senza tante storie.

“E come ha potuto fare del male a Gabriel? Ha esasperato il suo vizio dei dolci, va bene, ma questo non avrebbe dovuto danneggiarlo, visto che è un Arcangelo, no?” insisté Sam.

“Un Arcangelo ferito e indebolito è soggetto agli stessi mali degli umani” disse il Diavolo, guardando fisso il fratello sofferente.

“E _chissà perché_ è ferito e indebolito…” fece Dean, caustico.

“Insomma, volete stare qui a fare il gioco delle colpe oppure volete fare il vostro dovere e togliere di mezzo Famine?” protestò Lucifer, seccato.

Dean e Sam si guardarono, poi uscirono dalla stanza senza rispondergli.

“E vuole anche avere ragione lui…” mormorò Dean.    

**Fine prima parte**


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Dopo che Dean e Sam furono usciti dalla stanza in cerca di Castiel per informarlo della presenza di Famine in città e tentare di eliminarlo, Lucifer e Gabriel rimasero da soli nella camera del motel, ma il povero Arcangelo sembrava stare sempre peggio.

“Allora è stato un… Cavaliere dell’Apocalisse?” fece Gabriel, sforzandosi di parlare. “Senti, a me puoi dirlo, l’hai liberato tu?”

“Dovresti sapere ormai che io non mento a nessuno, nemmeno a quei due esseri inferiori di Dean e Sam” replicò Lucifer. “Non l’ho né liberato né evocato, Famine è uscito dall’Inferno per suo conto, forse quando si sono aperte le Porte o quando sono stato liberato io, non lo so e non m’interessa. L’unica cosa che conta è che adesso va eliminato, spero che quei due somari ci riescano…”

Un altro spasmo di dolore attraversò lo stomaco di Gabriel, che soffocò un gemito e, lentamente, si mosse per alzarsi dal letto.

“Dove pensi di andare?”

“In bagno!” rispose laconico l’Arcangelo.

“Che cosa dici? Gli Angeli non hanno bisogno di andare in bagno…”

Gabriel, quasi piegato in due a causa delle fitte dolorose, lo guardò con occhi vuoti.

“Gli Angeli non soffrono nemmeno di mal di stomaco ma, a quanto pare, quest’Arcangelo qui è a mezzo servizio” mormorò. Detto questo, si affrettò a chiudersi in bagno, per quanto le forze glielo concedevano.

“Vuoi che venga con te?” domandò Lucifer, sempre deliziosamente inopportuno.

La porta del bagno si riaprì e riapparve il faccino sofferente di Gabriel, che aveva assunto una curiosa sfumatura verdastra.

“Questa _cosa_ devo farla da solo” affermò deciso.

Aveva l’espressione di un soldato pronto a partire per il fronte.

Lucifer lo fissò, incuriosito.

“Come vuoi. Chiamami se hai bisogno” disse.

“Certo” mormorò Gabriel, richiudendo poi la porta.

Dopo qualche tempo, Lucifer iniziò a udire strani rumori, lamenti e gemiti soffocati provenire da dietro la porta chiusa. In un primo tempo si strinse nelle spalle e pensò che, alla fine, non fossero affari suoi; però quando furono trascorsi cinque minuti buoni senza che Gabriel desse altro segno di vita che non gemiti strozzati e rumore di acqua che veniva fatta scrosciare, anche il Diavolo si decise a preoccuparsi un pochino.

“Gabriel, tutto bene là dentro? Ci sei affogato?”

Silenzio di tomba per un istante, poi la porta si riaprì e ne uscì l’Arcangelo, ancora più pallido di prima e malfermo sulle gambe.

“E’ stata… una cosa orrenda, umiliante e dolorosa… non avrei mai pensato… è stato orribile…” fece in un sussurro.

Lucifer, con un perfetto tempismo, gli si avvicinò e lo prese al volo prima che finisse per terra. Lo sollevò tra le braccia e lo riportò verso il letto, dove lo sistemò con cura.

“Ma si può sapere che cosa hai combinato là dentro?” domandò.

“Mi sono infilato due dita in gola, okay?” rispose Gabriel, piuttosto a disagio. “E’ stata la cosa peggiore che mi sia mai successa, però, almeno, il dolore allo stomaco è diminuito. Vuoi sapere altri dettagli? Non te li consiglio…”

“Meglio di no” concordò Lucifer con espressione vagamente schifata. Le problematiche degli umani erano davvero sgradevoli… non era poi così strano che lui li detestasse, no? “Comunque adesso ti senti meglio?”

“Un pochino…”

Lucifer si sistemò più comodamente sul letto e strinse il fratello minore tra le braccia.

“Penso che dovresti dormire, se ci riesci. Domattina starai meglio. Mi occuperò io di te” gli disse.

Stravolto, esausto e sofferente, Gabriel gli si accoccolò. Nonostante tutto, quel Lucifer così premuroso gli piaceva, lo faceva sentire… a casa; era tanto simile al Lucy che conosceva lui e con cui era stato tanto felice quando erano ancora in Paradiso…

 

Trascorsero circa due ore. Gabriel si era addormentato stretto a Lucifer che lo guardava e, intanto, pensava a cosa stessero combinando Dean e Sam. Chissà se avevano trovato Famine ed erano riusciti a eliminarlo? Di certo lui non si sarebbe mai aspettato che il Cavaliere dell’Apocalisse potesse fare del male a Gabriel…

_Ma, se Gabriel sta male, non è forse perché sei stato tu a ferirlo e indebolirlo?_

Scosse la testa per cacciare quel pensiero molesto. Va bene, aveva ferito Gabriel e poi non gli aveva curato le ali, impedendogli di riprendere tutta la sua potenza di Arcangelo, e allora? Lo aveva colpito soltanto perché era stato _costretto_ e non sarebbe accaduto mai più! E per le ali… Gabriel non aveva bisogno di avere troppo potere, adesso c’era lui e si sarebbe occupato del suo fratellino, proteggendolo da qualunque pericolo. I due Winchester avrebbero eliminato Famine e Gabriel sarebbe stato meglio. Punto.

In quel mentre, Gabriel sussultò e si svegliò. Aveva di nuovo un’espressione sofferente dipinta sul viso.

“Io… devo tornare in bagno…” mormorò, disperato alla sola prospettiva.

“Sicuro che non vuoi che ti accompagni?”

“Non ti piacerebbe, dammi retta” tagliò corto l’Arcangelo, incamminandosi poi a fatica verso la stanza da bagno come un condannato che si avvia al patibolo.

La porta del bagno si chiuse di nuovo, ci furono altri rumori strani, lamenti strozzati e, alla fine, l’acqua del rubinetto che scrosciava.

Si riaprì la porta e Gabriel, pallidissimo e tremante, cercò di fare due passi barcollanti; ancora una volta fu Lucifer a intervenire prima che cadesse e a trasportarlo sul letto.

“E’ stato ancora peggio della prima volta” sospirò il povero Arcangelo, “però il dolore è passato. Dovrei aver risolto la faccenda, in qualche modo…”

Chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante, tentando di riprendere le forze. Per un attimo sembrò morto e a Lucifer balenò davanti agli occhi un’altra immagine, un altro momento di qualche giorno prima… cacciò via a forza quel pensiero. _Gabriel sarebbe stato bene. Punto_.

“Dean e Sam non sono ancora tornati? Avranno eliminato quel Cavaliere dell’Apocalisse?” domandò poi, riaprendo gli occhi e fissando Lucifer.

“Beh, sono due asini, ma almeno dovrebbero saper fare il loro lavoro. Potrebbe essere un problema per Sam, vista la sua _particolare dipendenza_ … ma insomma, non è che posso pensare sempre io a tutto, no?” replicò il Diavolo. “Piuttosto, ti senti meglio adesso?”

“Mi pare di sì, ma… non voglio mangiare mai più niente per tutto il resto dell’eternità!”

Era un’affermazione quanto mai curiosa per Gabriel e a Lucifer strappò un mezzo sorriso.

“Non penso che potrai farlo davvero. Adesso che sei indebolito, hai bisogno di mangiare esattamente come gli umani e poi… non credo che la passione per i dolci ti passerà così facilmente. Comunque ci sono io e mi prenderò cura di te per farti stare meglio.”

Evidentemente, Lucifer aveva dei modi tutti personali per _far stare meglio_ Gabriel: lo strinse a sé e cominciò a baciarlo profondamente, accarezzandogli i capelli e mettendosi sopra di lui. L’Arcangelo, colto del tutto alla sprovvista, non poté fare altro che accoglierlo e assecondarlo in tutto… però fu Lucifer a fermarsi.

“No, Gabriel, non dare potere al mio tramite, adesso” gli disse. “Lui sta bene e tu invece sei troppo debole.”

“Ma… come? Se non vuoi che ti trasmetta il potere allora perché…?”

“Non devo usare sempre la scusa del potere, non ti pare?” replicò Lucifer con la solita sfacciataggine. Poi riprese a baciare e stringere Gabriel esattamente dal punto in cui si era interrotto.

E Gabriel lo lasciò fare in tutto e per tutto, concedendogli ogni parte di sé, eccetto quella briciola di potere che gli era rimasta e che doveva tenere da conto. In fondo, neanche a lui serviva la storia della trasmissione di potere… era felice di donarsi totalmente all’unico che avesse amato dall’eternità e che avrebbe amato sempre e per sempre, con ogni fibra del suo essere.

 

Più tardi, ancora affettuosamente stretti l’uno all’altro, Lucifer e Gabriel ripresero a conversare amichevolmente.

“Sai che… alla fine… insomma, sono quasi contento di stare male, perché così tu ti occupi di me come facevi… come facevi _prima_ ” confessò Gabriel.

“Ah, dunque _Lucy_ ti è mancato” commentò soddisfatto il Diavolo. “Prima mi chiamavi sempre così, ricordi?”

“Beh, le cose sono un po’ cambiate” replicò Gabriel, intimidito. “Eravamo molto più in confidenza, allora.”

“Non ti pare che adesso siamo abbastanza _intimi_?” lo provocò Lucifer, ironico.

Gabriel arrossì.

“Non intendevo _quello_! Prima c’erano… confidenza, fiducia, tante cose” disse l’Arcangelo. “Era così tanto tempo che non ti rivedevo e tu non eri più lo stesso, mi mettevi soggezione…”

“E adesso, invece?” chiese Lucifer, sorvolando allegramente sul fatto che, nel frattempo, era diventato il Diavolo e aveva allestito schiere di demoni.

“Stanotte mi sei stato vicino come allora, ti sei preso cura di me ed io non so come avrei fatto se non ci fossi stato tu” ammise Gabriel, sorvolando anche lui allegramente sul fatto che, se Lucifer non ci fosse stato, non avrebbe avuto bisogno di aiuto perché avrebbe avuto intatta la sua potenza e non sarebbe stato così male.

Mentre i due erano così impegnati nelle affettuose rievocazioni del passato, giunsero Dean, Sam e Castiel, che entrarono nella camera del motel senza tanti complimenti.

“Insomma, vi pare questo il modo di entrare?” li rimproverò Lucifer, indignato. “Questa è la _nostra_ stanza, nessuno vi ha insegnato a bussare?”

“Senti chi parla…” replicò Dean, allibito davanti alla colossale faccia tosta di quello che appariva regolarmente dove più gli piaceva e senza mai chiedere il permesso!

“Abbiamo eliminato Famine” dichiarò Sam. Aveva l’aria molto provata e anche Castiel non sembrava molto in forma.

“Avete fatto il vostro dovere, allora. Cosa volete, un applauso?” ribatté Lucifer senza scomporsi.

“Gabriel sta meglio?” domandò Castiel.

“Sì, sta molto meglio e tutto _grazie a me_ ” rispose Lucifer, con un irritante sorrisetto.

“Su questo potrei avere da ridire” commentò Castiel. “Sai, Famine ha influenzato anche me, o meglio, ha agito sulla dipendenza del mio tramite verso gli hamburger. Però io, pur avendone mangiati moltissimi, non mi sono sentito male.”

“E ne ha mangiati più di un centinaio!” rilevò Dean, ancora divertito al ricordo.

Castiel lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia e poi tornò a rivolgersi a Lucifer.

“Sai benissimo che Gabriel non avrebbe risentito dei dolci mangiati se avesse avuto i suoi poteri” disse.

“Ancora con questa storia? Mi state annoiando” protestò Lucifer, seccato. “Gabriel adesso sta benissimo ed è felice di essere qui con me che mi occupo di lui; voi avete fatto il vostro dovere e adesso ve ne potete anche andare.”

“Stai davvero meglio, Gabriel?” s’informò Castiel.

“Sì, davvero” ammise l’Arcangelo. “Domattina starò benissimo.”

“Lo spero” fece laconico Sam. Era ancora molto infastidito dall’evidente predilezione di Gabriel per il fratello maggiore. Da quando Lucifer era ritornato, praticamente Gabriel non aveva occhi che per lui!

Dean, Sam e Castiel non avevano altro da fare in quella stanza e così se ne andarono.

“Comunque almeno una cosa buona l’abbiamo fatta: abbiamo eliminato quel Cavaliere dell’Apocalisse” fece notare Dean.

“Ad ogni modo è vero che Lucifer si sta occupando di Gabriel” sottolineò Castiel che, prima di uscire dalla stanza, si era voltato per lanciare un’ultima occhiata ai due abbracciati sul letto in un atteggiamento decisamente affettuoso.

“Oh, non vorrai farmi credere che ti lasci incantare anche tu dalle sue stronzate?” esclamò Sam. “Ti fidi del Diavolo? Pensi che Lucifer voglia davvero bene a Gabriel?”

“Non mi fido di lui” dichiarò con decisione Castiel, “e non mi fiderò mai. Però è vero che Lucifer è sempre stato molto legato alla sua famiglia e a Gabriel in particolare, questo non posso negarlo. Alla fine, ciò che gli brucia ancora è essere stato messo in secondo piano dal Padre e scacciato dal fratello maggiore che, per lui, era un modello. Il suo rancore e la sua rabbia nascono da quello.”

“Quindi vorresti dire che quella specie di rapporto morboso, soffocante e possessivo che ha instaurato con Gabriel sarebbe _affetto_?” ribatté Sam.

“Certo che lo è. E’ il modo di Lucifer di provare il suo attaccamento per qualcuno. E’ possessivo, certo, soffocante e assolutistico, ma non dubito che, alla sua maniera, voglia bene a Gabriel.”

“E Gabriel è totalmente soggiogato da lui” aggiunse Dean.

Castiel annuì.

“Lucifer è sempre stato il suo preferito, fin da quando erano ancora in Paradiso. Per Gabriel, riavere qui il fratello e poterlo _contenere_ , evitando che faccia del male a qualcuno, è una gioia grandissima.”

“Ce ne siamo accorti” borbottò Dean. “Beh, chi siamo noi per giudicare, in fondo? Andiamocene a dormire, domani ci aspetta un’altra lunga e faticosa giornata. Ah, Castiel, ti va un hamburger, per caso?”

L’Angelo lanciò un’occhiata di fuoco al giovane che si allontanava, ridendo, insieme al fratello.

Decisamente, Castiel non aveva ancora acquisito il senso dell’umorismo.

 

 

**FINE**


End file.
